memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Datei Diskussion:Utopia-Planitia panorama.jpg
mir fällt gerade auf das diesesbild garbicht in der epsode zu sehen war. da sind ja mehrere sternenbasen drauf... ---Shisma 15:42, 26. Nov 2005 (UTC) : Dieses Bild kam meines Wissens in der Voyagerfolge vor, wo Seven auf der Suche nach Braxton durch die Zeit geschickt wird und zeigt Utopia Planitia kurz vor dem Stapellauf der Voyager also 2371. -- Kestrel 15:51, 26. Nov 2005 (UTC) ::nein, dieses bild war ein bischen anders. da waren auf jedenfall nicht diese sternenbasen--Shisma 16:06, 26. Nov 2005 (UTC) : *kopfkratz* Das Bild wurde doch von Dir mit der Referenz versehen. Wenn's jetzt doch aus DS9 ist, sollte das wer prüfen. --Memory 18:32, 26. Nov 2005 (UTC) ::ja, weil ich dachte das stammt aus der episode. hab irgendwo in netz ge3funden --Shisma 21:06, 26. Nov 2005 (UTC) Ich greif mal hier wieder auf: Bild:GalaxyWerft2.jpg Das Bild zeigt die USS Galaxy in einer Station von Utopia Planitia. Der Hintergrund ist eine Wiederverwendung des Raumdocks (man beachte nur mal die Raumschotten ganz links am linken Fenster). -- Wunder-PILLE 12:17, 1. Jun 2006 (UTC) ::: Schade, dass Shisma nicht weiß woher das Bild stammt. Kann man dann nicht die Referenz auf der Bildseite anpassen? Bitte demnächst nur geklärte Quellen einbinden. Ich muss vermuten, dass es vom Kalender Ships of the Line (2001) stammt, was allerdings nur eine Vermutung ist. — Florian™ talk 12:59, 1. Jun 2006 (UTC) ::::ist ja auch kein problem, denn das bild war in in ähnlicher form definitiv in Relativity zu sehen... nur eben ohne diese hässlichen sternenbasen in hintergrund, ich frag ma jorg ob er mir das auftreiben kann, so das ich ein panorama draus machen kann--Shisma 14:38, 1. Jun 2006 (UTC) Schiffstypen... Kann einer erkennen, welche anderen Schiffstypen dort noch zu sehen sind? Mitte, von links nach rechts: Excelsior, Galaxy, Akira und dann oben rechts Sabre? Oben mittig das, sollte ein Schiff der Steamrunner-Klasse sein... Und mir fällt auch gerade auf, dass diese Docks sehr modular ausschauen, als ob man sie für die verschiedenen Schiffstypen anpassen oder schnell konstruieren könnte. 18:05, 5. Jan 2007 (UTC) :ganz links sieht eher wie eine etwas verzerrte Intrepid aus (IMO)...Galaxy und Akira geht klar, Steamrunner auch, ganz rechts sieht seltsam aus, ist das für eine Sabre nicht etwas zu groß?--Bravomike 18:34, 5. Jan 2007 (UTC) :ganz unten links könnte eine Sabre sein--Bravomike 18:41, 5. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::Das Schiff link ist ,denke ich ne Excelsior-Klasse, zu erkennen an den zugegebenermaßen nur teilweise suchtbaren Warpgondeln. Auf dem Bild in der MA/en es auch ganz eindeutig zu erkennen. --Kebron 19:10, 5. Jan 2007 (UTC) :sorry, an der Untertassensektion erkennt man es, die Sekundärhülle sah mir zu rund aus, also eine Excelsior--Bravomike 19:12, 5. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::hier nocheine aufname http://voy.trekcore.com/gallery/displayimage.php?album=134&pos=1 --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 19:14, 5. Jan 2007 (UTC) Das ist doch unser Bild, nur etwas größer und unschärfer. ;) 19:16, 5. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::ne, die kamera ist etwas weiter nach rechts gefahren--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 19:17, 5. Jan 2007 (UTC) :::Ist hier wirklich ein Schiff mit 1701 zu sehen? Ich erkenne da nix ... -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 23:27, 6. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::::Die Galaxy in der Mitte, ist das die aus "Heute, Gestern, Morgen..."?--Bravomike 19:44, 7. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::Die is doch aber da nur von der Seite zu sehen, oder? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:46, 7. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::::Aber vielleicht wurde ein extra Modell entwickelt und das wiederverwendet. Könnte mir vorstellen, dass die normalerweise benutzte Enterprise nicht einfach in dieses komische Dock gepresst wurde, sondern ein neues Modell einer Galaxy in einem Dock für die Folge gebaut wurde. Das Modell war dann natürlich mit NCC-1701-D beschriftet. Und als sie dann hier einen Haufen alter Modelle zusammengesucht haben haben sie halt auch das genommen, inkl Beschriftung... denke ich mal, lesen kann ich NCC-1701 auf jeden Fall nicht, ist nur eine Vermutung, weil weit und breit keine Constitution zu sehen ist. Vielleicht ist auch die Excelsior die NCC-1701-B--Bravomike 19:52, 7. Aug. 2007 (UTC) :::Wieso Constitution? Ich meinte schon NCC-1701-D :) War zu faul das zu schreiben^^. Aber es klingt logisch. Dann bleibts in der Beschreibung so. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:58, 7. Aug. 2007 (UTC) ::::Ach so, hab ich gar nicht gesehen, dass sowieso nur die D gemeint war. Dann kann es im Prinzip nur so sein, wie ich oben gemutmaßt habe, aber wie gesagt, das ist nur eine Vermutung, um die NCC-1701-D in das Bild zu bekommen. Ich hab keine Ahnung, ob es stimmt--Bravomike 20:04, 7. Aug. 2007 (UTC)